Reason to Hope
by BlueCorner
Summary: "Why are you here Katharina?" Katherine shuddered as he heard his voice. There was something about it that felt so fragile it was scary. He is. . . Elijah is dying.


At four o' clock on Sunday afternoon, Katherine Pierce struck a match at her first cigarette since she became human again.

She knows it's bad for her fragile state but the craving had grown until it paralyze her, and now, standing in front of some old shabby house, she inhaled slowly and deeply, tipping her head, letting the smoke tickle the back of her throat before drawing it deep into her lungs.

She looked at her phone and dialed the person who's responsible on her jet lag.

"I've called you six times" The thick British accent bounce off the mobile phone.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Are you dumb or naturally blonde? You demanded to find them without giving any clues Rebekah but thanks to moi, I found them"

"Impressive. You know what to do right?"

"You do realize I'm not a five years old that needs to be reminded every ten seconds? "

"Thank you Katherine. I owe you one"

Oh she should be, Katherine Pierce never do anything for free.

Now that she's human, a debt from an Original can be used in the future.

A shiver passed through her as she gazed at the door.

Shaking the thought of the possibility that he was dying, Katherine barged in,

"Knock knock" 

"Who are you?"

Katherine shook her head, now that she saw it with her own eyes, it is really possible to get a werewolf pregnant.

"Haven't you received the memo? I'm the answer to all of your prayers cupcake." 

She unzipped her cherry Prada bag rummaging at her things when a voice interrupted her.

"Katharina"

She froze, staring after him with the tortured expression fixed on her face. 

Elijah was lying on the wooden bed, his hands were held carefully by the werewolf girl.

For a long second Katherine could see nothing except that he was still Elijah, gorgeous hair with an impeccable taste when it comes to suits but her eyes flicker again, that's when she really saw him.

There was a deep and nasty bite mark at his neck, his skin once tan was now purple and ashy. 

"Why are you here Katharina?"

She shuddered as he heard his voice. There was something about it that felt so fragile it was scary.

He was… he was dying. 

Katherine strides towards him never checking the werewolf alongside his deathbed.

"Drink"

Elijah successfully drains the blood in the small bottle she gave.

"We haven't official met" The hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I'm Katherine Pierce and your Hayley right? The girl Klaus knocked up."

Hayley just nodded while the doppelganger searched again at her bag.

"Here, Take this"

Katherine had a large blue water bottle in her hand.

Hayley frowned, suspicious, "What is that?" 

"Do you have any idea how it feels after getting a werewolf bite? In just a few minutes he will really get thirsty. Do you really think being pregnant will stop him from ripping your heart out?"

Hayley reached out and took the bottle from her.

"Thank you Katherine"

She unfastened the cap and slowly places it into his mouth.

Elijah took it gingerly staring at Hayley with tenderness in his eyes. 

As the scene unfolds in front of her eyes, Katherine felt something catch in her throat.

She senses that she's invading something personal.

"Just take care of him"

Katherine Pierce walks away without even looking back. 

* * *

====Reason to Hope====

* * *

After ordering her drink, Katherine took a seat down and sucked in the air.

She drove for three hours, her feet were killing her. She glanced around the pub; it was tiny compared to the Grill but accommodating to her needs. There were people milling around, and they looked at her.

A large athletic man appeared to her.

"You're a human"

"Thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious" She spat. 

A few minutes passed, the crowd shout approval as the man drape his hand at her collar.

"A woman with a sharp tongue, I like you. I'm Dave and I'm going to kill you"

The men cackle, everyone was clamoring to bite her, but that was not what froze Katherine and had her jaw dropping to the filthy floor. 

It was Elijah. 

It was the expression on his face, dark. His look was _dark and deadly_. 

"Good Evening"

The commotion hushed.

He raised a hand to fix his tie. Elijah kept walking and walking then abruptly stops by the side of the bloke whose choking Katherine.

"It appears that I interrupted your gathering don't worry I did only came here for the girl. Give it to her or I kill everyone here starting with you"

Dave shook his head smiling wickedly, "No can do buddy, She's mine" 

Only a second had passed as Elijah made an easy decision.

He coiled himself, sprang at Dave and tears his heart out. Out of the blue, the entrance door ripped open when the nightwalkers got out, running for their lives. 

"Thank you"

Katherine's soft voice came behind him.

"Your gratitude is not necessary since I owe you my life"

"Well then I've got to go." She mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"How did you get the cure?"

Elijah stepped into her line of sight, demanding her attention

"The only time you have hybrid's blood in your hands is when Damon is on the brink of death. I also know for a fact that Niklaus won't give his blood kindly. So how did you get it?"

Katherine scoffed, "Does it make a difference? You're living and breathing now you can go back safeguarding that pregnant lady"

"Answer me"

Elijah leaned forward trying to look into her eyes. She looked at the side avoiding his gaze. He stretches his hands and grips her shoulders. H_ard_.

"You're hurting me Elijah!"

"Katharina, are you−"

"Yes! Newsflash, I'm a human now I'm weak and vulnerable! If you're going to kill me then do it but if you don't then let me go. Grandpa Stefan said I should go home before curfew or else he'll strip me of with his car privileges."

She swiftly grabs her bag from the chair then walks her way out ignoring his presence. 

* * *

_====Reason to Hope====_

* * *

Outside, the only sound was of the wind beating against the trees. Elijah could hear her sniffle over their howl.

"Katharina" 

"Do you remember this?"

Elijah snatched the paper as soon as Katherine flexed her hand and wobble at what he saw.

It was a sketch of them, personally sketched by him.

Klaus possibly is the most talented artist in the Mikaelson's but Elijah also had the capability to sketch beautifully.

The day he declared his love towards her was also the day he gave it. The drawing was a gift, a pledge of his loyalty. 

"You know what that drawing means?" she asked.

Elijah looked at her, then whispered, "Always"

"Yes always Elijah always until you showed up at Mystic Falls kissing me goodbye since Klaus is in trouble." She heaved a sigh and glared at him, "You gave up on us"

"In what way did I surrender Katharina? Do you want me let my brother destroy himself?"

"By not waiting you gave up on us." She murmurs, tears rolling beneath her eyes. "And don't you dare try to deny it Elijah I saw the looks you gave to her back at the cottage. Apparently, there's no point for you to wait anymore because you have her. That's why you gave up on us! That's the truth and you knew it!" 

Katherine turned to him, her auburn eyes full of agony, and the rapid heartbeat still pounding at her chest.

"You have the audacity to talk about the truth!? You insist about the truth then let's talk about it!" Elijah spoke louder, "You never believed in me or the promises I made!" 

He looked across at Katherine, who was staring at him with furious disbelief. 

"You're so convinced I couldn't carry it out Katharina. You left me and run away. Your actions were driven by some insecurity I never understand or perhaps the fact is…" 

He stopped without a notice. Katherine recognizes the burning misery in Elijah's eyes. 

"I'm just a means of survival to you nothing more nothing less." 

Katherine growled her pitch was higher, "If that's true, if I never care then how come each and every damn time I have the chance to kill Niklaus I stopped because of you?!"

He felt her anger. Katherine's hands was hammering his chest her tear stricken eyes full of anger,

"If I don't care about you then why would I give half of my blood so I can save you? You said I'm your Katharina! You said 'always and forever' you said it to yourself and you said it to me and I wish you never sad it because you didn't mean any of it!" She scream, "You didn't keep your word!"

The air was now cold and wet even though they were different creatures they still feel the coldness climbing at their backs. Tightening her grip at her black leather jacket, Katherine was in motion again.

Swift and coolly businesslike, she wiped her tears.

"I met my daughter Elijah" Her smile was huge, "her name is Nadia" 

There was a beat of silence before Elijah hear her spoke.

"I want you to take care of her "

"Why? The only problem I see is your human I can turn you into a vampire" Elijah sinks his teeth into his arms afterwards he offers it to her.

"I tried that, apparently the universe just doesn't want me to heal or turn from vampire blood. I don't know the cure did something to speed up the mortifying process but one thing is for sure I'm dying. I'm dying out of old age Elijah. I'm dying. . . for real" 

Elijah forced my eyes −wide open with disbelief− to move, He could not look too closely at the face of the lady who dodge death a hundred times. 

"Do you really think I'm capable of raising my daughter? I'm human Elijah if word gets out I'm a human they will kill me or maybe not it depends if this disease struck me first but I'm dead either way. Nadia deserves someone better. Someone who will be there for her for a long time"

He spoke softly, "You're her mother Katharina. She needs you" 

"And what would I give her? A few months of happiness then at the end, she will end up with tears and heartbreak?" Tears welled in her eyes, but she continued, "Look Elijah, I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about Nadia and I but that's all it is, a fantasy. I would rather rip my own heart out than do more damage to my daughter when I die." 

"Then don't depart this life. Don't succumb to fate. You refuse to die before so why now? Why are you suddenly giving up?" His face twisted with confusion and pain. 

"I lost you"

She shook her head, miserable by her admission.

"I lost you the second you let Hayley creep in into your life and I'm positive after knowing what kind of a monster I am, Nadia would leave me" 

A part of his heart shattered to pieces as he looks at her, Elijah notice her face has dark circles underneath it and her lips were cracked and dry.

Katherine's assertion was true, He did felt something towards the girl carrying his brother's child but he knew deep down, his heart belongs to her and only to her. 

Elijah took a step closer.

"I gave you my word that this" He lift her left hand to his chest, "will always be yours and no one, not even Hayley, will have the chance to change that. Believe in that, I beg of you" 

He touched her face, laying his hand against her pale cheek. She exhaled at his touched and closes her eyes.

For a minute Elijah could hear the beating of her heart, slow and uneven.

"I love you Katharina, Always and forever"

"If you love me then take care of Nadia" 

Elijah closed his eyes, willing himself to control the pain, "No"

Katherine dragged in an unsteady breathe, "What?" 

"I'm not going to let you die without knowing you put up a fight. You're Katherine Pierce."

Elijah chuckled, a genuine one.

"We will find a way to survive this. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, an original give me some credit. You said that you only have a few months to live then we'll used that time to find a solution to the problem. If we need to haunt witches or wage war so be it. Always Katharina, Always"

She nodded contentedly, keeping her eyes on his.

Katherine took another step and leaned her head against his chest.

"Always"

"Always Katharina"

He agreed then Elijah lowered his lips into hers.

* * *

_****__This is just a little something something since, I need a break from my other stories. So what do you think? _


End file.
